


HEAnowbitches unveils Rebecca Silver

by kattahj



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: (implied) Coldwave, Blogging, Conventions, Episode: s04e13 Egg MacGuffin, Gen, Original Character(s), Pictures, Romance Novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattahj/pseuds/kattahj
Summary: Excerpts from a romance novel blog before, during, and after the Romanti-Con where Mick revealed he was Rebecca Silver.





	HEAnowbitches unveils Rebecca Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to awesomenell65 for the beta!

**HEAnowbitches – your ultimate romance fanblog!**

**April 3rd, 2019:**

REBECCA SILVER IS COMING TO ROMANTI-CON!

At first I thought it was a belated April fools joke, but I checked with Tammy on the con committee, and it’s really true! The committee could hardly believe it either. Only _ the _ most elusive writer in the whole romance genre, and she’s coming for a public appearance, Q&A _ and _ book signing!

I’ve created all these different fantasies of what she’s like for years, based on her books, and now I’m scared to even speculate. Please, God, just don’t let her be horrible. I’m telling myself that there’s too much trust and compassion in her books for her ever to turn out to be some Faleena Hopkins-type ultra mega asshole, but… how can you ever be sure? Better not to guess.

Anyway, SUPER MEGA EXCITED! I’m going to see Rebecca Silver, y’all!

**April 4th, 2019:**

Lots of hugs to everyone who can’t make it to Romanti-Con! I feel for you! Let me know if there’s anything in particular you want me to ask or do!

**April 20th, 2019:**

I’m re-reading _ Heatwaves _ in preparation for the con. I have to say, even though it’s less polished than the others and doesn’t get as gut-punchingly emotional as _ Raw Hides _ , this book is still my favorite. Yes, even the scene where they make love on the surface of the sun. :-) It’s clearly a metaphor, and I find it so poetic. Who _ hasn’t _ felt like that?

And it’s the whole thing with these two damaged, distrustful individuals finding a home in each other that they never had before, and becoming better people together than they were apart. _ Both _ of them better, not just the old trope of the woman changing the man!

Plus, Garima is just such a powerhouse! I love how Buck is totally into that, and never the slightest bit insecure about her strength, but just adores her for it.

Daphne and Nasgowa are awesome too, don’t get me wrong, but there’s just something about an alien queen with a sword… <3 <3 <3

**April 27th, 2019:**

**10.22 AM**

I have arrived at Romanti-Con! Rebecca Silver, here I come!

**8.24 PM**

REBECCA SILVER IS A CRAGGY BALD BIKER DUDE!

**8.31 PM**

Photo evidence!

**10.06 PM**

Okay, taking some time to write before I head into the party, because my inbox is blowing up and I don’t blame you!

For those of you asking about the gorgeous sister presented as Rebecca Silver in earlier posts on other blogs – yeah, that’s what we all thought!

First sign that something was amiss was before the panel, when I talked to Tammy who said Rebecca had been really snooty to her, and basically dismissed the whole fanbase as a bunch of weirdos and losers. Which, oh no, worst fears! But she was always so nice in her letters, and anyone can have a bad day, so I was still excited about the panel, hoping for the best.

”Rebecca” got onto the stage, and she was fun and cheeky, and I could definitely see her writing some of the raunchier bits of the books, but at the same time, she did seem to treat the whole thing as a bit of a joke. Which isn’t like Rebecca Silver at all.

Then the fan questions started, and I asked about the unnamed villain in _ Heatwaves _ like you asked me to, and she gave a pretty good answer – but then the next question came, about Cash and Nasgowa… and she just didn’t know. And that’s when it became clear that this WASN’T Rebecca Silver.

The further she tried to explain, the deeper she dug herself in, and I don’t have to tell you that the crowd got hostile. After all, she’d been taking advantage of all of us, hadn’t she?

Except. Then her so-called ”bodyguard” stepped in. I.E. craggy bald biker dude. I.E. actual Rebecca Silver.

He told us that Nasgowa chased Cash because she wanted a human connection, and that this was the same reason we go to cons and do cosplay, and why he writes books and answers his fan mail. I’m paraphrasing now, but the way it said it was 100% Rebecca Silver.

So we calmed down, and had the Q&A (full writeup tomorrow), and yup, this was Rebecca, or Mr. Silver I guess I should say. He knew the motivations and extended stories of all the characters, and while he came off as more taciturn than you’d expect, what he did say was amazing.

Looking back, I guess in some ways this isn’t so surprising. Most of _ Heatwaves _ is told from Buck’s perspective, after all, and this guy could totally be Buck – Buck a few years down the road, who has let himself go a little. And Garima’s third breast always did strike me as something more appealing to men than women.

At the same time, though, with _ Uncaged Desire _ and _ Raw Hides _ in mind… I have never read a male author, in romance or any other genre, who was that good at describing hot guys. Like, not just what they look like, but how they make you _ feel _ .

It kind of makes me wonder if he has some experience in that territory as well. I didn’t know how to ask the question in a way that wouldn’t be rude, though, so I didn’t. Maybe it was cowardly of me, but then, I’m not sure it’s any of our business.

Either way, I’m super excited I got to meet him, and all ready to party now!

**April 28th, 2019:**

**Q&A writeup, as promised!**

  * Q. First things first – do we get to find out your real name?
  * A. Rebecca Silver will do for now, I think.
  * Q. Is there any particular reason for the secrecy? You even brought a decoy on stage.
  * A. Yeah. Sorry about that. I figured a guy like me wouldn’t go down well with the audience. It seems I was wrong.
  * Q. Romance does seem like an unlikely genre for you. How come you chose it?
  * A. I had things I wanted to say, and I couldn’t think of a better way to say them. I didn’t mean for anyone to read it at first. I’m really surprised, and honored, that so many people have connected with the stuff I’ve written.
  * Q. Your books are set in such different milieus, how do you do research?
  * A. I use places I’ve been, people I’ve met. If there’s something I don’t know, I usually ask friends who do. [Note: He started saying something here that sounded like a name. It started with a G. Curious!]
  * Q. Does that mean even Garima is a real person?
  * A. She is to me. But when I wrote her, I wasn’t thinking of just one person. It was bits and pieces of many people.
  * Q. Why did Nasgowa have to die?
  * A. Sometimes people you care about die, or they’re gone, and you’re left with all those feelings and there’s no place for them to go. The love didn’t die, it’s just aimless. I needed to write about that. But I didn’t want to just spring it on people, so that’s why the book starts the way it does. Like in _ Love Story _ . You know, the 70s film.

[Note: I legit teared up at this point. Those scenes in _ Raw Hides _ mean so much to me. After my dad died, I went back and re-read them, just to know that there was someone else who knew how I felt. And Mr. Silver sounded all stoic and kind of resigned about it on stage, but I could tell just how much it meant to him too.]

  * Q. Can you tell us something about the sequel to _ Heatwaves _ ?
  * A. Things will get complicated. More complicated. 
  * Q. I’m curious about Daphne and Tank. Will there be a sequel to _ Uncaged Desire _ , so they can have their HEA?
  * A. The jury’s still out on that one. Do you think they can make it together?
  * Q. I absolutely do, yes.
  * A. Good. I hope you’re right.
  * Q. What else does the future hold for you?
  * A. Oh, God. A lot of things. Got to take care of some, uh, personal demons. But in terms of writing, I’m thinking of branching out into magic. You know, paranormal romance, that kind of thing. Haven’t tried that one yet. Unless there’s something else you’d like me to try?
  * Q. Regency?

[Note: The crowd burst out laughing, but Mr. Silver seemed to really consider it!]

  * A. Hm. Yeah. That was a weird one. Not sure where to start, but yeah, I might do that.
  * Q. Could one of your badass warrior women fit into a Regency era romance?
  * A. I don’t see why not. There have been badass women in every era.

[Huge applause after that one. Then we ran out of time, so the moderator wrapped the whole thing up and sent us out for the book signing. I got all three of mine signed, no extra charge – Mr. Silver just seemed happy that I wanted it! So great!]

**April 30th, 2019:**

YOU WON’T BELIEVE WHAT I JUST FOUND OUT ABOUT REBECCA SILVER!!!!

OMG you guys, this is bonkers. BONKERS!

So obviously that Q&A left me a bit curious, and when I got home from the con I decided to do a bit of sleuthing, see if I could find something out.

First step, an image search, obviously. And the first thing that pops up is this guy:

Who’s a career criminal named Mick Rory with convictions for, among other things, murder, armed robbery, kidnapping, and multiple instances of arson. In short, an all-around bad guy.

And initially I figured, ha ha, that does look like him, I could make a joke post about it in a ”Ted Cruz is the Zodiac Killer” kind of way.

Except it looks a little _ too _ much like him. And when I dig deeper, I find out that this Mick Rory is sometimes referred to by the nickname Heatwave.

HEATWAVE.

WTF IS GOING ON???

Now, this Mick Rory was last heard of in 2016, committing a robbery. Nobody seems to have seen him since, which makes sense, wanted criminal and all – but then a few months later, President Brayden pardons him. With, as far as I can tell, no particular explanation.

Weirder still, he had this constant partner, Leonard Snart (”Captain Cold”), who was _ not _ pardoned. Why not? Was he somehow more irredeemable? Did he die?

Or is this an _ Uncaged Desire _ situation, where the president fell in love with this Mick Rory and let him go for that reason?

There was even a moment where I wondered if President Brayden had deliberately put out a hit on President Wasserman and Rory had done the deed – but then I had to rein myself in, because that’s not something Brayden would do, ever. Much more likely that it’s the opposite, that Rory tried to save the President, or something like that.

I had to ask myself, is that possible? Someone as vile as that, turning to the side of good?

Which, when you get right down to it, is one of the fundamental questions in Rebecca Silver’s writing. Buck and Garima have both done pretty terrible things by the time they meet up and start to heal. Tank Tremors is a career criminal. Cash and Nasgowa are honorable people in comparison, but their hands aren’t clean either.

As Garima put it, ”You can’t erase your past, but you don’t have to let it dictate your future.”

Did Mick Rory decide he wanted a different future? A Rebecca Silver future?

The description of the prison in _ Uncaged Desire _ always did strike me as authentic. The personalities of the inmates and the guards, and the way the commissary was run, that always felt like Rebecca Silver had just sat down and written things down just as they happened, no need for embellishments or tropes.

And Buck’s scars – I noticed during the convention that Mr. Silver had long sleeves and gloves, not showing even an inch of skin. And what do you know, the police description of Mick Rory include extensive burn scars over his arms and torso.

Obviously _ everything _ can’t have been taken from real life. I’m pretty sure Mick Rory/Rebecca Silver never went to space, or fought outlaws in the Old West. But there’s still a lot that fits.

Oh! And! Remember how I theorized that Mr. Silver may have some experiences with men? Heatwave and Captain Cold seem to have been _ really _ close. Like, no one is saying ”lovers”, but they partnered up for DECADES, and my mind just went straight to:

Was one of the people who went into the creation of Garima a _ man _ ? I don’t know, but at this point, it sure wouldn’t surprise me!

**May 1st**

To everyone who says their mind is blown: IKR? Me too!

To everyone who says it’s crazy: It IS crazy. Believe me, I know! I feel like I’m doing some ”the butts match!” bullshit, but I swear to you, if you look into it, it fits. Just keep digging with an open mind, and I’m pretty sure you will realize it too!

To @wolfiesgirl – I don’t know who you think you are, but death threats do NOT fly around here! Anyone else try that crap, and I will go full Garima on your asses!

Everyone else: If you have more information about Rebecca Silver and/or Mick Rory , I’m listening! My curiosity is far from sated yet!

Peace out!

**\- HEAnowbitches**


End file.
